A Final Fantasy Party
by Jade Ice
Summary: Hey, just Ryoko The Muse here. Decided to change the pen name. Summary... Catfights, spiked punch, Scooby Doo boxers; just your run of the mill party...


A FINAL FANTASY PARTY...  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Ryoko and Nikita, all the other characters are property of their respective owners. * Nikita jumps Ryoko and starts beating on her savagely* Okay, okay, I don't own Nikita but she is my friend and a real person. She should be signing up at fanfiction.net soon...  
  
And now it's time for an incredibly stupid story about a party that isn't really gonna happen. And there are far too many '...'s  
  
Our wonderful heroines and heroes were assembled at a humble party thrown by the author and her friend Nikita. Nothing big just every kind of food and entertainment imaginable(minus the stripers, those were for later and the ladies.) Everyone was having a good time...  
Ryoko: Look at them all * waves hand around at all of the characters to Final Fantasy 7&8 *  
Nikita: So many...  
Group: * Drinking the spiked punch, eating the food, chatting, fighting to the death *  
Nikita: Spiked punch! When did the punch get spiked.  
Ryoko: * Gives Nikita an innocent look * Dunno.  
Nikita: Why you little... * chases after her, attempting murder *  
Meanwhile Squall and Zell had drank too much punch and were now stripping on a stage.  
Yuffie: * whistles * Take it all off!  
Rinoa: Whoo-hoo! Shake it baby! * puts a fifty in Squall's boxers *  
Quistis: * Glares at Rinoa and slips a hundred in *  
Rinoa: * Glares evily back and stuffs a thousand in *  
* They continue on until they reach the hundred thousands *  
Quistis: That's it! Get away from my man!  
Rinoa: Your man! He gave the ring to me!  
Quistis: Oh, is that so, cheap whore.  
Rinoa: Them's fightin' words. * Engages in a catfight with Quistis that somehow leads to mud *  
Crowd: * Swarms them and starts making bets... *  
Tifa: This is the third time this week... * Places head in hand *  
Cloud: Hey, where did Cid and Shera go?  
Tifa: * Turns and points to the closet * Cid said he wanted to show Shera something in there and they've been in there for an hour... * turns back and catches her love, Cloud placing a bet on Quistis. Gives him a mean look *  
Cloud: What?  
Tifa: You and I both know Rinoa is gonna win.  
Cloud: Yeah but last time her shirt got ripped off. * As visions of Rinoa bouncing playfully in the mud go through Cloud's head. *  
Tifa: Pervert. * Smacks him upside the head *  
On the other side of the ballroom.  
Selphie: Hey Irvy, try the punch... * Smiles sweetly *  
Irvine: Sure. * Takes a healthy drink or two and soon is up on stage too. *  
Selphie: I see you baby, shakin' that ass.  
Meanwhile...  
Aeris: Hey let's see if we can find a closet, you seem to have some lint on your back...  
Sephiroth: * Smiles like there's no tommorow * Good idea.  
* Cid and Shera walk out. *   
Nikita: * Stops choking Ryoko * Funny I thought Cid was wearing the blue shirt and Shera was wearing the white one, not the other way around...  
Ryoko: Idiot.  
* Rinoa and Quistis bowl them over with their fight, which now involves purple monkeys and kazoos *  
Ryoko and Nikita: Oh, now it's on! * Join in the fighting, purple monkeys and kazoos *  
Tifa: And the second time this month... * Hits her head on the wall while Cloud is making bets on the winner. *  
Laguna: Man, I really miss my wife. * Sighs *  
Raine: * Appears out of no where. * Oh look, you have some lint on your shoulder...  
Meanwhile...  
Watts: I don't believe this, an hour and fifteen minutes into the party and there's all ready a catfight, three possible pregnancies, strippers, and look, the pinuata is on fire.  
* Rinoa, Quistis, Nikita and Ryoko have set the pinhuata on fire by accident with the belly-button lint and gunpowder. *  
Xu: This is the best party they've thrown so far!  
Watts: * Thinking: I knew she was stupid but this is going too far...: *  
Zell: I'm too sexy for my pants, so sexy it hurts. * Flings his pants into the crowd. Scooby Doo boxers are revealed *  
Ryoko: * looks up from pulling Quistis' hair * Those are sooooo cute! * Goes back to pulling Quistis' hair *  
Back on the other side of the room...  
Watts: This people are crazy!  
Xu: All this mayhem and those monkeys are starting to turn me on. * Grabs Watts and kisses him passionately *  
Watts: Have you been drinking?!  
Xu: Don't be such a prude. * Drags him into the closet *  
Aeris: Ouch Sephiroth, don't be so rough.  
Sephiroth: That isn't me!  
Raine: Sorry.  
Aeris: When did you get in here?  
Laguna: Doesn't matter, it's how long we'll stay in here...  
Aeris: * Shrieks *  
Watts: Keep it down or we're all gonna get caught.  
Xu: Yeah.  
Sephiroth: Oh god...  
* Rinoa, Quistis, Ryoko and Nikita now have everybody that is not involved in 'brushing the lint off' caught up in the fight. A massive mound of people and other creatures (including purple monkeys) smother the fiery pinhuata *  
Seifer: * Walks into ball room * Sorry I'm late- Jesus H Christ! What the hell happened in here.  
* Immediately the fighting ceases completely and everybody points at Rinoa, Quistis, Nikita and Ryoko *  
Ryoko: No fair!  
Quistis: Yeah, give us a break!  
Seifer: * Cracking his knuckles darkly * I'll give you a break...  
  
Well, hoped you liked it. I know most of the characters wouldn't really do this junk but it's funny to think that they could... I know it's been a while since I last uploaded a fic so please enjoy while you can. By the way, look for an upcoming fic for Resident Evil by me, it's great!  
  
Ryoko The Muse  
  
PS. Review or I'll chop your legs off with a spoon.  



End file.
